Unlikely Friends
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [Oneshot] What if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became friends? Would the world come to an end! ...Or would it be no big deal?


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter…_-sigh-  
_Also note that some parts are taken directly from HP & SS. I _really_ don't own that.

Contest: Write a 'What if…" story.  
**What if Topic:** What if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became friends?

* * *

**Unlikely Friends**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were all standing in the train compartment when Draco asked Harry a simple enough question. Rich boy Draco Malfoy wanted to be friends with famous Harry Potter. Seems harmless enough, but the decision made by said famous boy Potter _might_ affect more lives than any present would have imagined…

* * *

"_You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's…_ and Harry took it. 

Harry smiled a bit, not sure if he was making the _right_ decision, but he knew he would soon find out. Malfoy, on the other hand, had a large smirk on his face.

"Excellent Potter, Wise decision." Deciding leaving Harry alone with Ron would probably prove interesting, he said, "Well, we have to be off, but I'll talk to you later."

"Right," was what Harry replied as the three boys left.

Ron fell back into his seat, he was so stunned. After a few moments of silence, Harry looked at Ron quizzically and said, "What?"

"Malfoy!" Ron asked incredulously. "You want to be friends with 'Draco'," he said, saying 'Draco' in a fake girly voice, "Malfoy! Are you mad?"

"He doesn't seem _that _bad," Harry shrugged as he took a bite of a Cauldron Cake.

"Doesn't seem _that bad_?" Ron practically shouted. "Trust me Harry, they are bad news."

"How so?"

_"I've heard of this family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."_

"Really…" Harry said, trying to get a Chocolate Frog open without the frog hopping away this time.

Ron sighed wearily, "Don't you get it? They're bad people!"

"Why don't we just give him a chance…?"

Ron just turned away from Harry and started out the window, not very hungry for 'spoiled' goods anymore…

* * *

Once out of the train, Harry looked for Draco. He found the pale boy absorbed in a conversation with Crabbe, Goyle and another boy, so didn't hear when Harry called, "Malfoy!"

"See what a good friend he is…" Ron muttered loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry chose to ignore this comment and climbed into the small boat…

* * *

Nobody knew what kind of test would take place to determine the houses they'd be in. So all the new students sighed a breath of relief as they saw all they had to do was put a hat on their heads…. 

Harry didn't bother looking for Malfoy, he was too nervous…

Malfoy, Draco went up to sit on the stool and less than a second later was placed in Slytherin.

Ron whispered to Harry, "See? Bad lot, those Malfoys."

Harry didn't say anything. He was just hoping he wasn't put in Slytherin… They didn't exactly seem like a nice bunch.

When it was Harry's turn to put on the hat, he gripped the side of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'

"_Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice, apparently coming from the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, not doubt about that._ And I put your friend Malfoy in Slytherin._"_

'I don't care!' Harry thought desperately, 'I just don't want to be in Slytherin!'

"_Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"_ He was so relieved not to be in Slytherin. While Malfoy didn't look all that bad, the rest of them looked…lecherous, if Harry had to put a word on it.

He'd think about talking to Draco another time…  
Now, all he wanted to do was enjoy himself in a place that finally felt like home.

* * *

**A/N: **I might continue this, I might not…School is starting in a few days, so I'll be busy then…but I'll see what I can do. Let me know what you think :) 


End file.
